


Complete

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy ending though, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, a bunch of fluff, kind of sad i guess?, lots of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol didn't know they needed each other to be complete.





	Complete

Jongin looked at his reflection in the mirror, he already knew it wasn’t going to be a pretty version of himself he was staring back at. He sighed as his eyes met the his own, taking in the puffy red cheeks and bloodshot colored eyes, tip of his nose gleaming red in color, hair was askew and he desperately tried fixing the sight. Usually he looked beautiful with sun-kissed skin, wide round brown eyes, plush full lips, sharp jawline and collarbones, strong torso, thicker thighs and a nice ass. His head was cocked to the side, undoubtedly ashamed of what he looked like, plus he was crying. No one hates crying more than Jongin does, he doesn’t mind when other people cry but when it comes to him crying it’s the end of the world and he wishes for himself to get it over with. He also hates being sad, same guidelines apply to those as well since other people around him can be sad and he’d take them in with open arms, but Jongin tends to believe sadness in himself is weak. He doesn’t think it’s okay for him to be sad, and he probably never will, but right now as he looked into the mirror to see a devastated self lost in what was, he couldn’t really stop himself from being sad. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were a lovely couple, well, Jongin thought so even beneath the clouds of rude behavior his ex boyfriend exhibited. Jongin overlooked everything, overlooked how Kyungsoo made it known to Jongin that he thought Jongin shouldn’t be anything but happy, how Kyungsoo told Jongin that his laugh was annoyingly loud and cut him off from laughing anytime he did, how Jongin stayed up every night waiting for Kyungsoo to text him to let him know he was okay after a rowdy night with his friends and would get bombarded with rude words about how Jongin is smothering. He wasn’t smothering, he just knew Kyungsoo was careless along with the friends he surrounded himself with, he only wanted to know if Kyungsoo was okay. Jongin ignored everything from how Kyungsoo only gave affection when he wanted sex, or every snide comment about how he was doing something wrong. It was emotionally exhausting for Jongin to constantly ignore all of it, but he did, because he strongly believed Kyungsoo loved him, and Jongin did love Kyungsoo. He felt his love diminish towards the end, he felt love for himself diminish as well, but he didn’t let all the love on both scales completely fall apart. He had to repair himself and get over Kyungsoo at the same time, an impossible feat in the eyes of one Kim Jongin. 

He ran his fingers under the water, humming a calming soothing song to himself in order to not cry. His usual mechanism to stop him from crying was inoperable at the moment, his hands were busy, he planned on staying home all day until his best friend Jongdae decided to drag him out of the house. With much reluctance, Jongin styled his hair down, washed his face, and pulled on the most comfortable sweater he owned with skinny jeans that sat snug on his body. He smiled faintly in the mirror, he may have felt sad, he may have felt heartbroken, but to him all those were better than feeling like he needed his ex. That feeling was lacking, and for the first time in the week that the two broke up, he realized he’d be better off, and perhaps that would aid in his conquest to get over Do Kyungsoo.

 

Textbooks after textbooks, binders and notebooks, scattered pens and pencils, empty coffee cups, and a pair of glasses were next to Sehun as he lay asleep on a biology textbook. The crick in his neck would tell him that he should have opted for his bed instead of settling for a pillow in the bedroom not so far away. His eyes blinked open, wrist wiping at the drool puddling at his mouth and onto the page of the book. “Gross.” His voice came out hoarse as he looked down at the saliva on the page. He groaned now taking in the chaotic sight of his dining table, his eyes flickered over to the digital clock of his oven and squinted. An hour before work, he shrugged now and stood up, bookmarking all the places in his textbook. Sehun mumbled cuss words beneath his breath at wasting the post it notes but he couldn’t leave his dining room table a mess, not when he eventually had to eat on it later. 

Sehun decided grad school would be a great idea for his teaching degree, he wanted to be a PhD in biology, the university had already given him a job as a professor but promised more of a salary if he could get his doctorate in biology since they could put him on projects of research to further help their science department. He hates grad school, it’s more cruel than getting his masters, he slaved over textbooks and homework all day, then school, with a short period of free time to socialize with the one friend that he has and maybe some food breaks in between. Sehun is smart, very smart, he lived his life not shedding out his potential enough to the point that once he realized he had all these things he could unlock, let it all run free. His potential carried him, never missing an open door of opportunity and he looks back at his enthusiasm. Sehun always smiled at that, always smiled at how happy he was when he realized he was better than what he was thought to be. Sehun’s mother loved him very much, but his mother only wanted Sehun to accomplish things if she were holding his hand along the way, so for that Sehun thought he couldn’t do anything by himself. His mother didn’t talk to him anymore after he told her she didn’t need to help him with everything, it was a nasty confrontation and still a fresh wound to Sehun even if it happened three years ago. Sehun didn’t let that stop him, though. He never brought it up since he didn’t want to relive the few days of sadness, but Sehun was always particularly good at letting things go. Words never stopped him, people never stopped him, he was a force on his own when he wanted something, and now he was better than ever. Better than ever in the sense that he’s smart and has potential. 

Sehun took a quick shower, ignoring the constant drowsiness weighing down on him at all times. He looked at himself in the mirror, deciding what to wear that would look good with how he felt. Oh Sehun, a vain man, takes his appearance in stride. Milky complexion, high set cheekbones, thick black hair, narrow brown eyes, thin pinkish lips, broad shoulders, and thick thighs. He hummed in thought before deciding a turtleneck sweater with a vest would be his best option, so he sauntered into his bedroom to change into the outfit. He devoured a cup ramen in a matter of minutes before grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. Sehun may be good in realizing his potential, but his friend Junmyeon makes sure Sehun gets rest, maintains a diet, and drinks water. Sehun didn’t do upkeep with the three of those but he hopes to get better and maybe get his shit together. 

 

Chanyeol sat in the music store, tuning up the guitars on show as he hummed along with the tuner to make sure he was perfectly on key. He loved his job, there was nothing better than working in a music store when music was a passion of his, let alone managing the place. He took great pride in his store, guitars, drums, keyboards, woodwind instruments, pianos, brass instruments, violins, cellos, sheet music, CD’s, and even old records were sold here along with all the accessories. Chanyeol also had the best best friend he could ever ask for, in almost every way, Chanyeol was completely content with his life. 

Almost every way, Chanyeol was mad at himself for being selfish in this instance since he believed that selfishness was the downfall of humans in themselves. He hated being selfish, he rarely ever displayed behaviors of being selfish, but when he did it made him upset. Chanyeol knew people would love to have a life like Chanyeol did, have a job he loved and great friends/family, all while making decent money. Chanyeol though, couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. He was lonely, which he always had to end up explaining to his best friend Baekhyun that he didn’t mean in general. Baekhyun had a boyfriend, Yixing, who he loved completely and devotedly, and Chanyeol always meant that he was alone in that sense. Chanyeol didn’t understand why, not to pull his own chain but he knew he was attractive. He stood at 6’1, shaggy naturally wavy hair that could turn into ringlets at the ends, wide excited eyes, sharp cheekbones, red averagely full lips. He had nice biceps, incredibly large hands that he always received compliments on, and his legs were thin but he thought they were pretty. His personality wasn’t bad either, he may have been too forward on compliments and may have constantly checked on the well being of others far too often for their comfort, but it wasn’t bad. He felt alone, he felt selfish for feeling alone, so he was always at an internal debate with himself about if it was okay to feel this way despite Baekhyun repeating to him many times that it was in fact okay. 

Chanyeol set the guitar back in it’s tester display, making his way over to the ringing phone making sure not to bump anything along the way. He jumped down onto the spinning chair, letting him spin once before picking the phone up in his long thick fingers, “Park Chanyeol at Records may I help you?” He listened to the customer talk about wanting a piece of sheet music from a certain artist, to which  Chanyeol assured he could order and give a pickup date. Simple tasks like this made him smile since it was a passion, but as he listened to the customer drawl on about how it was a birthday gift for her boyfriend, he soon felt the loneliness creep into him again. 

 

After Jongin met with Jongdae, he took it upon himself to go to work  for the first time in the week. His boss Minseok was very understanding of Jongin calling in sick to the dance studio much to his surprise. Jongin though found a comfort in teaching his students ballet, all his students were in college or trying to be dancers themselves. The university personally recommended that they take Jongin’s class, and eventually he became an off-site classroom after this went on for a year. He technically didn’t teach for the university since he was employed by the studio, but Jongin didn’t mind either way. He got paid well for doing what he did best, dance. Jongin’s mind was completely empty of Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo who never watched him dance and when it was brought up Kyungsoo always doubted Jongin’s talent. He shook his head, clearing out the thoughts as he continued to teach his students up until the class was over. He changed back into his normal clothes and decided a coffee would do him well, he wasn’t a huge coffee drinker since he was quite picky about how his coffee should be made. His family all made the best coffee that the world had to offer, but he couldn’t find it anywhere else so he always spent his time staring at the menu before forcing himself to settle on just one. He nestled himself into the sweater, letting the sleeves foldover his hands as he held the fabric tight to his palms.

The coffee place was somewhere he wasn’t too familiar with, but he could make himself known to the surroundings. It was quaint, dingy but comfortable looking sofas shoved into the corners of the room, in the center were tables set for two next to sofa chairs and low coffee tables. He liked the feeling of the place, nothing pretentious like his ex liked to take him to. Jongin could excel in higher classed environments but he preferred ones like these that felt simple and easy. He still stared up at the menu, standing back a little ways to let people stand in line. The selection was large for somewhere so small, and he felt overwhelmed like he was in a Starbucks again for the first time. He read through the options for what felt like an eternity until he heard a soft voice appear next to him, dulcet tone. “What kind of coffee do you like?” Jongin jumped a bit, turning his head to see a man with pretty thin pink lips meeting him eye level. He was pretty, Jongin noted. Broad shoulders, high cheekbones, milky complexion, and the turtleneck sweater made him look like a professor. He felt a light heat course through his cheeks. “Sweet.” The man smiled, looking at the options and turned his head back down. “Try the caramel macchiato, get three or four sugars though and whole milk, that’ll make it sweeter.” Jongin nodded, smiling faintly over at the stranger, it was a genuine smile despite it being small which made Jongin hum happily at him smiling for the first time in the week. “Thank you, um…” The other man giggled, the giggle made Jongin feel fond and warm over the other. “Sehun.” Jongin nodded, stepping into the line with the man he now knew as Sehun. “Thank you  Sehun, I’m Jongin.” 

It didn’t take long for Jongin to place his order, he went to conclude it until Sehun went onto order, Jongin was confused but remained silent as he held his credit card between his fingers. Sehun chuckled over at Jongin “you’re not paying.” Jongin blinked a few times, lips parted in a dumb expression he must have imagined. Sehun handed the cashier his card and took Jongin’s wrist to pull him from the line. They found a comfortable enough couch to sit on, Jongin fumbling his credit card away into his wallet. “Why did you pay?” Sehun smiled, leaning back into the couch as his words fell off his tongue with nonchalance. “Not everyday you meet someone as pretty as you.” Jongin now felt a full face of heat spread out even to the tips of his ears. “Oh please, you’re too sweet. Look at yourself in the mirror before you comment out things like that.” Jongin was surprised at his ability to deliver the line smoothly, and judging by the blush on  Sehun’s cheeks, he did well. “So, Jongin, what brings you here? I come here all the time after teaching my class and I never see you here.” Sehun went onto say after the blush died off. Jongin turned his body now to face the other. “I work at the dance studio across the way, I like trying new places.” He left out the part that he liked trying new places since he didn’t like the ones he went to with Kyungsoo, but Sehun didn’t need to know about that. Sehun’s eyes widened. “Wait, you dance?” Jongin nodded, the smile appearing again on his lips and he loved it when he genuinely smiled. “Yes, I actually do an off-site class for the university, I technically don’t teach for them, since I’m employed under the studio and teach more classes than just that one.” Sehun giggled now, tilting his head to the side. “I teach biology at the university. I don’t know much about the arts department but it’s interesting. I can maybe take you out to dance sometime.” Jongin’s face coursed with heat, nodding at Sehun’s offer. “I’d like that.” Sehun smiled, whipping out a card from his wallet and a pen, jotting down a ten digit phone number and sliding it over to Jongin. “The back is my cell phone number, text me. I have to go now, our coffee is ready, but it was really nice to meet you Jongin, hope to hear from you soon.” Jongin took the card in between his fingers and stood up at the same time Sehun did. Jongin thought Sehun was pretty, intelligent, nice from what he could grasp and he could dance, Jongin was happy now. On cloud nine even, he had gotten an attractive guys number. “You will.” 

Jongin had been texting Sehun non stop for two days, finding that even though they have rather different lives, they have plenty in common or plenty to talk about. They both enjoyed similar movies, both shared secrets with ease about how easy it was to talk to one another, etc. Jongin was finding himself to quite comfortable talking to the other, but today he actually had errands to run so he bid Sehun a goodbye and ran out to town to the closest music shop he could find.

 

Chanyeol watched the woman walk out with the special order of sheet music, a smile on his lips at the happiness of the customer. He knew she loved her boyfriend if she went through all that trouble and price for a piece of sheet music, apart of him longed now unfortunately. He longed far too often, and he hated when he longed since he acted like he lived in a cheesy love novel or a romantic comedy. He didn’t have much time to think about it since the bell of the door filled Chanyeol’s ears. He sat up straight now, his favorite part was to see the customers, but he always gave them a short minute of browsing time. He lulled his head now to the side to see a man, he was tall but not taller than himself. The other looked around confused, his plush full lips that looked far too kissable were jut out into a pout. His sun-kissed skin looked beautiful from the pouring sunlight into the shop windows. He stood in a tight-knit deep v black sweater, and blue jeans that hugged his thighs and ass. Chanyeol felt like he was drooling at the sight of the other, and really quite frankly he wasn’t shocked if he did, the other was beautiful. 

He got up now, since the confused pout was bound to see Chanyeol just staring at him like some sort of admirer. His throat felt scratchy, he was insanely nervous to be talking to him so up close. Chanyeol loved looking at beautiful people, he loved seeing them and noticing all the details about them that make them look beautiful. Chanyeol was also not short on self-confidence, in fact he’s been told one too many times that his cockiness wasn’t exactly alluring, but the cockiness and confidence stopped when he wanted to talk to these beautiful people, but today he had to. After all, this is his job. “Hi, welcome to Records, I’m Chanyeol, how may I help you today?” His deep voice wasn’t loud, he mentally rewarded himself for the volume control and the beautiful stranger smiled gratefully up at him. “If you could find me Chopin or Wolfgang, you may be my hero. I have a CD player or record player, so by all means lay it on me.” Chanyeol smiled, cocking his head towards another direction. “Follow me, sir.” They both walked across the store to the vast collection of CD’s and records. “Please, call me Jongin. Sir is far too formal.” Jongin, the name rolled easily in his brain surrounded by a warmth flooding in his stomach. “Well, Jongin, sir is far too formal I agree.” Jongin giggled, he stood next to Chanyeol now once they got into the right section and both combed through the selection. Chanyeol made glances at Jongin every now and then, and in one particular glance he caught Jongin looking at him. They both looked away at the same time, Chanyeol’s cheeks flushing with heat as his eyes were focused intently down on the CD’s. “I have Beethoven over here, this one is a favorite of mine.” He lifted the CD, watching Jongin take it from him delicately, as if Chanyeol would break. “Interesting, nice music taste and cute.” Jongin commented, the blush was painted harshly on his cheeks and he tilted his head down shyly. Chanyeol wanted to hug the other, protect him. “Talking about yourself I see.” If possible, Jongin blushed harder, eyes flickering up to meet Chanyeol’s. “Oh shush, I mean you. This one is really nice, it’s perfect ballet music, so, thank you.” Jongin nodded, and Chanyeol only flashed a grin. “You’re welcome, let’s ring you up.” They walked back to the front, Jongin stood tapping his fingers against the counter. “Ballet? Do you dance?” Chanyeol asked, ringing up the item with his eyes focused on Jongin. “Yes, well, I mean I teach dance so in a way yes I do dance. Sorry I rambled.” Chanyeol thought the rambling was cute and simply shook his head. “Don’t apologize, it was cute.” Jongin gripped the pen and signed, placing his hand over the receipt so Chanyeol couldn’t see, but when Chanyeol got the receipt back he saw a phone number just below the signature. “Use it.” Jongin smiled, taking the bag and walked out of the shop.

If it were possible, Jongin was more beautiful on the inside than he was outside. Chanyeol and Jongin spent three days doing nothing but texting back and forth, sending selfies of one another and turns out they were both dog enthusiasts. They both sent each other dog pictures or memes that the found on the internet, Chanyeol was deliriously happy, more so as he came across a handsome stranger. 

 

Sehun was quite content with talking to Jongin, he felt overjoyed at the fact that he found someone so cute and felt so safe and comfortable with him, on top of that, Jongin was a catch really. He was soft, endearing, shy, patient, sweet, worrisome (even though Sehun pointed out many times there was no reason to be), overall just a fantastic person. Sehun though, knew he wasn’t tied down to Jongin, he liked to keep his options open. Sehun wasn’t scared of commitment, or settling down, in fact he wanted to very much be in a serious relationship, but he was more scared of giving his all to somebody and the other breaking him apart. He sat outside at the park, watching the dogs run around and he smiled to himself. He turned his head, snuggling up in his black jacket to see a fairly tall man. 

Milky complexion like Sehun’s, and he was taller but not by much. His hair was shaggy and curly, fluffy though in appearance. Eyes wide with excitement and a grin on his face as he loudly cooed a dog with his deep baritone voice that definitely did not match the appearance. The man looked innocent, but his voice was screaming something sinful. Sehun walked over to the other man, smiling and looking him over as he leaned away from it, letting it walk off with it’s owner. “You like dogs?” The other nodded, looking down at him, slightly squinting from the sun. “I come here all the time to pet them, it’s on my way to work actually.” Sehun smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Interesting, I’ve never seen you here before. I’m Sehun.” Chanyeol hummed, now holding his hand out for Sehun to shake. It was a large hand with long thick fingers, Sehun’s mind was running now as he let his more petite one slip into the firm handshake. “Chanyeol.” Chanyeol retracted his hand, and Sehun on the other hand was entranced, shy even. With Jongin he felt brave and confident since the other appeared so small and shy, he wanted to take care of him, but with Chanyeol, it was Sehun’s turn to be small and shy. “You have nice hands.” He commented before his brain could stop him, but Chanyeol took it in stride, admiring his hands. “Oh, you think so? You’re just pretty.” Sehun smiled shyly, nodding. “Thank you.” Chanyeol flicked his watch and much similar to how he quickly grasped Jongin’s number, Chanyeol brought out a pen and jot his number down on Sehun’s palm. “I have to run to work, sorry about this short meeting, but I would like to get to know you.” Sehun smiled at the politeness of the taller man, and nodded. “I’ll be sure to text.”

Sehun now was enthralled in two totally different worlds. Kim Jongin, beautiful, sweet, and shy dancer that Sehun felt beyond comfortable with, wanted to wrap in a 100 different blankets and kiss those full plush lips until they were swollen. Nerdy, dorky, but maintaining a cool facade of elegance, Sehun absolutely loved being in the world of Kim Jongin. Then in the world of Park Chanyeol, handsome, goofy by all means, and incredibly extroverted music shop worker that Sehun always had a good time talking to. He wanted to hold Chanyeol’s hand as he sat on his lap, just watching the other talk about everything and anything. Definitely super uncool, but sweet and caring, Sehun loved being in the world of Park Chanyeol too. He got swarmed in by both men too fast, although, he didn’t want to get out.

 

Jongin was guilt ridden, two weeks had gone by quickly and he was finding himself wanting both men to himself. Sehun was sweet, caring, incredibly easy for Jongin to talk to, cool, great sense of style and despite all the vanity, Jongin thought Sehun had the right to be so vain in upkeeping his appearance. Chanyeol though took care of Jongin, Jongin felt like he could be goofier around Chanyeol and the two constantly told jokes, but in between those jokes and small funny moments, their conversations were deep. Jongin learned things about Chanyeol, Chanyeol learned things about Jongin. He felt sick to his stomach about liking both these men in the same way, about wanting to kiss both of them until his mind was blank and only focusing on the feeling of lips against his, about wanting to go on a date with them. 

He knew he had no obligation to them, but something made him feel dirty. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo’s voice reminding Jongin that no one would want him besides Kyungsoo was reciting and chanting terribly in his mind. Jongin sat with the phone in his hands, staring down at it while his other hand picked nervously at the fabric of the black hoodie on his body. He didn’t know what to do, he felt scared but the only thing that could possibly even come close to making sense in his mind was just telling both of them. Jongin though, was terrible at texting. Sehun and Chanyeol both noted it and Jongin spent a majority of the time correcting what he meant to say. Words are harder to text when there’s no tones to them, it’s always been a problem. His heart still ached over Kyungsoo, and he felt like if he didn’t do the right thing now, he wouldn’t be able to stop hearing Kyungsoo’s jabs at how people flirted with Jongin and how Jongin enjoyed the attention. Kyungsoo told Jongin multiple times about how he only relished in attention, which wasn’t true, the guilt was eating him alive and his mind wasn’t helping him relax at all. He text them both, asking to meet at the park since he wanted an open space with fresh air. 

He sat now, waiting patiently. He first noticed Chanyeol walking over to him with a bright grinning smile that he enjoyed seeing. They met several times for coffee, and Jongin always thought that smile was brighter than any start in the sky. “Jongin? Are you okay?” He asked, so considerate and kind really. “Um, just, um just um wait.” He managed, mentally slapping himself at the use of so many ‘um’. Sehun now, nonchalantly walking over to them. A brief look of shock took over their facial expressions, Jongin studied them. “Do you two know each other?” Chanyeol placed his hand on the back of his neck, Jongin wasn’t understanding until Sehun spoke. “We know each other. You know Chanyeol?” Chanyeol was still silent, face stark red as he kept his eyes down. Jongin nodded slowly, running his hands through his hair. “I asked you both to be here since I felt guilty about flirting with both of you, are you two friends?” Sehun shook his head, sitting on the other side. “No, I’ve been flirting with him too. Funny, how this all happened.” Chanyeol now finally lifted his head, he ignored Sehun and looked at Jongin who had his lips pressed together. “I do like you, and I like him too.” Jongin looked over to Sehun who nodded in agreeance, hand slipping to cup Jongin’s cheek like Sehun always did. “I like you too, and him.” Jongin hummed, tilting his head down and away from Sehun’s hand to sheath the warmth on his cheeks. “I like you both.” Two sighs of relief, Jongin looked at them confused. Chanyeol now brought his arm around Jongin’s waist to lean him into his chest, chin resting on top of Jongin’s head. “I think we would all be good together, or try to at least.” Jongin and Sehun both looked at him like he was growing another head. Though the idea didn’t sound too bad to Jongin, and he really didn’t want to let either of them go. “I’d, I’d like that.” Jongin and Chanyeol now turned to Sehun, who smiled faintly and shrugged. “Why not.” 

 

It wasn’t easy, Sehun noted quickly. Sehun got jealous often about how Chanyeol and Jongin clicked so much easier than he did with either of them, but Jongin and Chanyeol also had a different bond with him, so he got over it. He also noticed that now with Jongin and Chanyeol in his life, they noticed his habits of slacking on self-care and he got plenty of reminders or food sent to his office, which he enjoyed. He enjoyed having two people interested in him, not for attention but for the fact that it was two people he genuinely was interested in and for once felt no fear. He enjoyed the constant radiant happiness of Chanyeol, and the nonstop affection from Jongin with shyly expressed compliments. 

Sehun though had a harder time upkeeping the attention to two boys in between all his grad school, the other two noticed and even sat down with him to do his homework. He stared at them from across his dining room table, Jongin typing out an essay as Chanyeol completed some math equations. “You’re both beautiful, by the way.” Chanyeol beamed as Jongin hid his smile, something they both hated when he did it with his smile or laugh. Sehun reached across the table and removed his hands, smiling faint at the pout. “So are you, Sehun.” Chanyeol proceeded to say, Sehun let his hands link into one of their hands, smiling at them both before leaning over to press a kiss to both their noses. “I’m lucky, I think.” Jongin giggled, squeezing Sehun’s hand. “And we’re lucky to have you.” Sehun moved his hands from theirs, sitting back down into the chair. 

Soon his homework pile lessened with help from the other two, his world was filled with more free time, and that free time was spent noticing how Jongin covered up his laugh/smile, stopped himself from laughing, would skip meals every now and then, and almost cried when the two asked to see him dance one day. Sehun didn’t know much about Jongin’s past, and when he talked to Chanyeol about it, he didn’t have much of an answer, but they both watched him now. 

 

Chanyeol sat across from Jongin who was typing very quickly on his phone, sending it, then typing again, moment to read, a scoff, typing. Chanyeol’s eyebrows were furrowed, Jongin and Chanyeol were waiting for Sehun, things were fine up until his phone vibrated with a text ten minutes ago and now Jongin seemed to be upset. Chanyeol always felt sad when anyone around him that he cared for was sad, especially someone like Jongin. Jongin was perfect to him, he couldn’t do anything wrong and in fact, it was like Jongin was sent straight from heaven to be with Chanyeol and Sehun both. He jumped a bit at the gasp from the other male across the table from him, he looked at Jongin who was rubbing the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb. Teeth hooking in harshly to his bottom lip, marking it a red color now. “Baby, Jongin.” Jongin looked up at Chanyeol with watery eyes, exhaling shakily from his nose. “Hm?” Jongin hummed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, looking down to his phone when he got a reply. At that moment, tears fell freely down his face and Chanyeol got up from the chair to crouch down in front of Jongin, moving his hands to cup Jongin’s face, wiping at the tears that continued to fall as Jongin now wept. Chanyeol held Jongin’s face in his hands, looking at the other cry was breaking his heart. “Angel, please, talk to me.” Jongin took a few deep breaths, setting the phone on the table. “It’s my ex, we broke up a week before I met you both and I’m getting over him this isn’t the problem. He just told me he cheated on me, a bunch of other things too.” Chanyeol’s heart tugged in two different ways, one with sadness and the other with anger at someone hurting his Jongin, his baby. “Tell me about him, is he why you cover your smile? Or stop yourself from laughing?” Jongin nodded, head tilted down in shame. “He hated my laugh, and he made me feel like my smile wasn’t pretty. He told me all the time how nobody but him would want me, that I was smothering and too much to handle. He didn’t ever want to see me dance or support me in anything I did. Took all my friends away from me except Jongdae who wouldn’t let him win. Didn’t touch me unless he wanted sex, he tells me I never cared and that I would’ve let anyone flirt with me. Which isn’t true I told them I had a boyfriend, who was never there but I still told them. He drilled it into my head that I wasn’t worth anything else, that I didn’t matter. He went without talking to me for days at a time, tell lies about me. He now told me I was a mistake, and that whoever is with me now should leave me too.” 

Jongin’s tears were never ending, but Chanyeol was patient, shaking with rage but patient. He wiped at the tears and kissed his cupid’s bow. “We aren’t leaving. You’re not a mistake, you’re beautiful inside and out and all of you matters.” Jongin sunk to the floor and kissed Chanyeol’s face before throwing his arms around him, face buried into the crook of his neck and cried quietly. Chanyeol was plotting so many ways to kill this person, so many different things he could do. He heard the door open and heard Sehun shuffle in. It had been two months in, he decided they should all have spare keys, he was unphased. “Hi babes, I- what happened?” Sehun ran over, sinking down to the floor as Jongin clung tightly onto Chanyeol. “C’mon baby, let’s go cuddle with Sehun on the couch okay? We care about you, we think you’re perfect.”

Sehun walked over to the couch, concern scrawled onto his face as Chanyeol carried the still crying Jongin. Jongin only detached himself from Chanyeol to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder, but his hand held Chanyeol’s tightly. Chanyeol leaned over to scatter small butterfly kisses to Jongin’s neck, reaching up to his jawline. Jongin giggled now, earning a smile from the other two. “Baby, can Chanyeol kiss you?” Sehun purred, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair in a soothing manner. Jongin nodded, turning his head to face Chanyeol’s. The plush full lips easily enveloped Chanyeol’s in warmth, his heart exploded with a million fireworks with butterflies swimming in his heart to make it beat faster. It was one of the best kisses he had ever had, and judging by how the other smiled, it was mutual for him too. 

 

Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol sat curled up on the couch now at Jongin’s three months later. Sehun and Chanyeol both taking turns to press small soft kisses to Jongin’s neck so he could share his kisses, they loved the feeling of his plush lips, they always asked him for kisses and he never said no. They got the hang of dating each other now, Chanyeol mainly took care of Jongin, and soon Jongin almost forgot about Kyungsoo. Sehun and Chanyeol both cooed anytime Jongin laughed, or smiled, they made him feel worth something like he mattered, and for that he couldn’t thank them enough. Chanyeol never felt alone, Jongin and Sehun lathered him in so much affection and attention, Baekhyun said he would feel suffocated but not Chanyeol, he took it all in stride and returned it all back to them. Sehun got overwhelming support from both his boyfriends, helping him with his homework or grading papers, they were so proud of him. Something Sehun wanted, he wanted someone else besides himself to be proud of him. 

They didn’t know it before, but things healed about them all individually that they didn’t even know needed healing. Sehun no longer felt any fear, he realized as he was sandwiched in between his boyfriends one night in the bed, all cuddling together and exchanging faint secrets that he was always scared. Even when he claimed he wasn’t scared, he was terrified, he never loved fully out of fear, or showed himself fully, he kept to himself but the other two opened up. Chanyeol felt better about himself, he knew he was a great person with very few flaws but insecurities would eat at him some days, but not for very long if his attentive boyfriends could help it. His confidence was higher, and he was never short of returning it to them both by making them feel special. Jongin though, Jongin had so many qualities about him that he didn’t know existed. Jongin felt like he found himself with the helping, caring hands of Chanyeol and Sehun. Hands that helped him realize that no matter who he would be, they would be there for him and adore nonetheless. It wasn’t a lie, they were both so hung up and caught in everything that was Jongin, at first he was terrified that they would leave. Security is what he found, security and trust with them and himself. 

They all felt complete, and they all held hands and shared soft smiles until Jongin leaned over to both of them to press soft kisses to their lips that they both returned to him. “You both completed me.” His voice was shy, but the words he expressed were beyond genuine. “You completed us, too.” Chanyeol commented, Sehun nodded, nudging his nose over Jongin’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made Kyungsoo an asshole, pt 3.


End file.
